<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Found by LittleBlueJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472758">I Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueJay/pseuds/LittleBlueJay'>LittleBlueJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I hope you guys enjoy!, Donella and Hugo, Donella cares about Hugo, Donella is working through things, Donella takes Hugo under her wing, Donella tries, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, I feel like their dynamic is SO important, Kind of new writer and a bit nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueJay/pseuds/LittleBlueJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically adopting a sharp-witted blonde boy was probably not part of the plan- scratch that, it was definitely not part of the plan. And adopted? More like took the goblin of a child under her wing.<br/>Yeah.<br/>Hugo was not going to be the downfall of everything Donella worked for up to this point.<br/>Not at all.</p><p>-<br/>A glimpse into what Donella and Hugo's relationship and dynamics are like and consequently, what happens because of it. I feel like their dynamic is SO important so this is my excuse to further explore it and share my ideas here!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donella &amp; Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where They First Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We should have left our hearts in the forest<br/>Where they first met.<br/>We take them back but now they are broken<br/>And start to slowly forget.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first official chapter for this story!<br/>My first attempt wasn't to my liking,, so I gave it a total rewrite and I like this much better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no-</p><p>This was bad. This was not supposed to happen; he was supposed to get away with it nice and clean. But she saw him- he knows she saw him because he saw her eyes staring right back at him and- and he ran. He couldn't risk it, couldn't risk getting caught like that and- she <em>saw</em> him.</p><p>Hugo took a sharp turn into an alley, sucking in large gasps of air as he pressed into the furthest reaches of the back wall, grip unrelenting on the little bit of coin he was able to take. He stayed there, silent as possible as he waited for anything- any sign of being followed.</p><p>Hugo didn't know how much time passed by before he felt safe enough to even blink, his whole body relaxing inch by inch as his brain started to catch up with him. He was safe, he was in the clear.</p><p>Hah, Hugo let out a short laugh- shaky, but filled with relief and just a hint of well deserved pride. Okay sure, it didn't go quite as planned, but he still managed to get the money and avoid (For the most part) getting caught by anyone. Overall, it was so worth it.</p><p>Hugo brought the pouch up to his face, an excited glint in his eyes as he shook it. It felt heavier than most other people he would happen to find money off of, and the coins clicked together musically his ears. Oh he was definitely going to be able to buy at least a loaf or two, maybe he could even get a new pair of glasses if he was smart about it-</p><p>Hugo hadn't noticed it at first, and by the time he did it was too late. The shadow loomed over him, and Hugo caught the movement a few seconds too late to be able to get an easy escape now. His throat went dry as his vision caught messy blonde hair and those piercing green eyes.</p><p>She found him and was staring right at him. Hugo swallowed, didn't bother to look behind him. His only way out was in front of him and behind this woman. There was no way out but there and she was <em>right there</em> and-</p><p>The woman didn't say anything, didn't move, only stood there and kept her gaze on him. Honestly Hugo wasn't sure if that was better or worse, but he wasn't about to show any more weakness if he could help it. Besides, he could get out of this- all he had to do was wait for the right opportunity to present itself and he could get out of this <em>with his rightfully earned reward</em> <em>thank you very much</em>.</p><p>Carefully, slowly, Hugo tucked the pouch away into a pocket, green eyes never wavering from the woman's own. For just a moment, the briefest of seconds, Hugo chanced a glance behind the woman, and then he <em>bolted</em>.</p><p>He didn't get very far, and let out a less than proud yelp when a hand seized him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him back and holding him in place. For a single desperate moment, Hugo tried to claw free, but it was a futile effort and only served to make the woman's grip move from his collar to his shoulder in that iron grip. Hugo winced slightly and started to squirm, but them- he saw her stare on him. It sent a chill down his spine, and he froze under her stare. Hugo swallowed again, his throat feeling unnaturally dry, heart pounding as he registered that he <em>really </em>messed up and wasn't going to be able to slip away from this into the shadows like before.</p><p>When her unrelenting grip turned him around, leading him unwilling to whatever fate was now in store for him, Hugo was now officially aware that he chose the wrong target to steal a few coins from.</p><p>It was unnervingly silent. The walk was long and tiresome and it was farther out from the town than Hugo had ever gone before- and as the moon only started to rise higher and higher in the sky, and the path became darker and darker, and the trees only began to loom further and further ahead until the town was nowhere in sight anymore, Hugo was <em>pretty sure</em> he was going to get murdered by this scary woman.</p><p>Hugo isn't sure how much longer they walked in that uncomfortable silence, and whenever Hugo tried his best to peer up at the woman, he was only met with that same set frown and dark eyes staring straight ahead. It was to the point where the fear that Hugo initially was feeling began to mix with a strange hit of frustration, and he was so, so very tempted to dig his feet in the ground and try to run away all over again. Or at the very least break the suffocating silence.</p><p>No, Hugo was <em>way</em> smarter than that, and he had a feeling that anything he said would be met with more silence. He chanced another glance upwards, and could feel the frown pulling at his mouth.</p><p>"Not much of a talker, are ya?" </p><p>Shoot. Hugo winced at the extra pressure on his shoulder, and instantly regretted saying anything.</p><p>The woman kept walking without missing a step, and Hugo could see those piercing eyes narrowing, jaw tightening as if she was clenching her teeth. It was quite honestly, very scary. Hugo didn't know this woman- didn't know what she was capable of, and he already underestimated her before, and look at what that cost him?</p><p>So, yes it was very scary, okay? This woman and this situation and-</p><p>This was it, this was how Hugo died.</p><p>Hugo sucked in a sharp breath at the realization.</p><p>This woman was definitely taking him somewhere to murder him, somewhere where no one would find him or hear him scream and then dispose of his dead corpse without a soul knowing, if anyone cared enough at all to look for him- a thought that Hugo knew bitterly was not true. Still, he could dream, not like he had much time left for that with where his fate was heading.</p><p>Hugo didn't say anything more after that, and the woman seemed just as content with the development, and although Hugo stopped trying to keep track of how far the walk was, of how tired he felt from the whole ordeal and the thoughts swirling in his mind of how <em>this was it</em>, he still didn't expect the spooky cabin in the woods bit.</p><p>Perhaps he would have laughed at the irony if he wasn't currently fearing for his very life.</p><p>With one hand still holding him in place, the woman's other hand pushed the door open, creaking loudly as she left him inside. It was dark inside, and the only source of light was near the back- a lantern dimly illuminating the table surface. Hugo only got a glance of the corner before he was pushed into another, much sparser room- in fact, all that was in this room was a tiny dining table and two wooden chairs. The table, Hugo noticed, had a strange little black and white board and pieces on it- it looked like a game, really. It was kind of dreary otherwise, in all honesty, but whatever.</p><p>The pressure on his shoulder finally vanished, and Hugo sucked in a breath of relief, before being brought back to his sad reality of what was inevitably about to come. He looked around almost frantically for the woman, but he couldn't find her anywhere, almost as if she disappeared completely, without so much as the sound of her footsteps. Freaky.</p><p><em>Wait</em>. It took only a fraction longer to realize it, but she was gone. <em>She was gone</em> and he didn't know where she disappeared to but- he could hardly find the will to care about that. It was as though he got a quick start on his body, and he was quickly walking back out of the room and towards the door. Hugo gave the handle a test pull, and when the door didn't budge, Hugo was quick to look for a different way out. His eyes scanned the dim room, and it wasn't long before he was trying his best to hop through a window that was <em>way too high</em> for a kid like him.</p><p>"...What are you doing?"</p><p>Hugo froze, one foot high in the air, while both hands were clinging to the ledge, trying to pull himself up for his great escape. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder, then turned back and continued with great haste his struggle to get on the ledge.</p><p>He heard a string of words- words he distantly knows he's heard a number of times from many other adults, come to think of it, actually- and then with little to no effort on the woman's part, he felt himself be lifted up from the collar of his shirt, and be unceremoniously plopped down in front of her. There was a beat of silence, and then the oddest thing happened.</p><p>Without any grace in her movements, the woman dropped a piece of bread in his hands. Hugo could only stare, wide eyes first at the bread, and then back up at this woman- a woman that he had stolen from, a woman that seemed so.. no, she still seemed scary, actually.- but she had given him a piece of bread.</p><p>Maybe it was poisoned.</p><p>"Well? You gonna keep staring like a confused deer or gonna be grateful and eat?"</p><p>For the first time since this whole ordeal, Hugo's stomach rumbled and reminded the boy of just how hungry he really was right now. Without another moment going to waste, Hugo shoved the bread into his mouth and chewed hungrily, and didn't stop until it was all gone. The woman merely watched with a blank look accompanying her features, chin now resting in her hand.</p><p>"You got a name, kid?"</p><p>Hugo finished swallowing the last bit of bread he had been given, eyeing this woman carefully. "Hugo."</p><p>The woman hummed, and her fingers tapped her chin thoughtfully. Hugo watched the motions silently, almost fascinated by the way they moved. "Hugo. The name means 'mind', you know."</p><p>No, Hugo did not in fact know that.</p><p>“..You know-” She continued, and Hugo watched as her back straightened, and <em>oh wow</em> she was actually. Very tall. Intimidatingly so- Belatedly Hugo remembered the exact implications of how he even got here in the first place. “Usually, when someone tries to steal from me- They <em>wouldn't be alive right now.” </em>Oh no he really was going to die tonight after all. His breath caught in his throat as she towered over him, green eyes staring straight into his soul and piercing it.</p><p>Scary. It was scary. Hugo swallowed, his own green eyes never leaving hers- because for all it’s worth, Hugo still did not want to cower in fear in front of this woman that was surely going to kill him.</p><p>There was a beat of silence. Then another, and the longer Hugo stared back- the more Hugo wanted to run for it- a last ditch effort to maybe get out alive rather than accept death- but he also didn't want to lose whatever strange stare down he was having with this woman now, something in the back of his mind telling him to stay put. Perhaps that was all simply because he was a a simple, stupid child though.</p><p>Then, she sighed. Long and.. Tired. Hugo blinked, and watched as this woman who once seemed so- scary so- intimidating, back off, rubbing circles into her temple lightly. An odd action, that Hugo thought was meant to self soothe somehow..? “..That said… you seem like a smart little thing, and it’d be a shame for that to go to waste, wouldn't it..?”</p><p>“..I am smart, yes.” Hugo said tentatively despite the small bit of pride at the recognition, keeping a wary eye on this stranger as she snorted derisively in response- the sound wasn't exactly pleasant to Hugo and it made him wince despite himself and his attempts to at least appear calm.</p><p>“At least you know it, hm?” The woman huffed, those sharp green eyes finally drifting away from his vision, and for the first time since he was brought to this place- since he first unfortunately encountered this woman- he felt a sense of calmness wash over him.</p><p>It was at this moment, that Hugo finally managed to take a moment to actually- genuinely look at this woman again, taking in her overall appearance with an almost new light- and she.. Looked tired. Hugo didn't notice that before. Her hair was messy and strewn about- despite what appeared to be an effort in the braid- he did notice that. However, the scars were much more prevalent, and if Hugo had thought to be more careful about his pickpocket choices- he would have never gone for her to begin with. She was terrifying, and was way more capable than Hugo had realized- but she.. Was also human. A silly realization to come to right now in this very moment, but one that occurred anyways.</p><p>Hugo stiffened when he caught those green eyes again looking back at him- and he blinked when she waved a hand at the table in the corner. “..Have you ever played chess before, Hugo?”</p><p>A few seconds, and Hugo apprehensively shook his head.</p><p>“Well, how about you start tonight?”</p><p>How strange. Hugo looked at the small, unassuming table in the corner- those little playing pieces seemed to be waiting for him, and Hugo’s fingers twitched at the idea of getting to play something new. Something he's never played before- something new to learn... He looked back at this stranger, eyes wide. “You're not gonna murder me?”</p><p>The woman had the audacity to laugh. Full out, loud laughter erupting from her chest, Hugo had just enough sense not to shout indefinitely at the strange outburst on the woman’s part. “M-Murder you? Oh wow kiddo, did I really scare you that bad?” She managed, wiping a fake laughter filled tear from her eye. “By the maker, you are a funny little thing.”</p><p>Hugo really did not know how to take this. It was as if there were a bunch of switches on this woman- and he just happened to switch on the right one that initiated some strange form of humor in that brain of hers. Hugo would have opened his mouth to say something- but really, maybe this woman being in whatever mood this is was better than anything else that could happen right now.</p><p>So instead, Hugo simply asked “...How do I play?” as he walked over and sat in one of the chairs, looking at the pieces on a black and white board. Soon, the woman sat down across from him, and started to set the board up.</p><p>Then, she started to explain the rules.</p><p>“...Each piece has special rules and moves that they follow- for instance, the king- this one here- can move exactly one square forward, backward, to either side, or diagonally…”</p><p>“What about those ones.”</p><p>“...The pawns? Well, they can move one square forward, or move forward two if they have yet to move and there is nothing in it’s way…”</p><p>Hugo picked up on the game quickly enough after that, but each time- the woman would win the game. Somehow, Hugo didn't mind that so much, and was simply… content to play and learn.</p><p>“...Donella.”</p><p>Hugo looked up from the board, brows furrowing slightly. Her green eyes were on him, and her hands were resting below her chin- a gesture Hugo was already starting to become familiar with- and it clicked into place.</p><p>“..What does Donella mean?”</p><p>The woman- Donella- hummed, eyes flickering back down at the board as she moved a pawn forward. “...It doesn't mean anything special, really. ‘Dark-haired’- rather uninteresting.”</p><p>Hugo pushed a pawn of his own forward, not exactly knowing how that move would help him, honestly. “Yeah, you're right. That is boring.”</p><p>Donella snorted lightly at the bluntness, moving that same pawn forward on the board. “...I meant it when I said you seem like a smart kiddo. You could do some great things- amazing things.”</p><p>“What gives you such an idea of that?” Hugo found himself asking, voice slow as he moved the horse piece- the knight is what Donella said it was called, he remembers.</p><p>Donella didn't say anything for long enough that Hugo looked back up, a pang of anxiety washing over him when he saw that Donella was staring at him with such intensity, that Hugo almost felt the need to curl up and make himself smaller- he didn’t, though- because he could be brave.</p><p>Hugo did however, fidget slightly with his hands, looking back down at the chess board rather than looking into Donella’s green gaze. Her eyes really made him nervous- even more than the scars age had- and at this point he wasn't really sure why.</p><p>“Mm… let’s just say that as a scientist and seeker of knowledge myself- I know how to spot people like me when I see them.” And then she moved another piece, and captured one of his pawns from the board. “..You're still rough around the edges… but you can do great things with the right people…”</p><p>Hugo blinked, averting his gaze as he thought about those words. No one.. Has ever thought someone like him- an orphan with no home to go to, with no social standing or money- would ever do great things before.</p><p>And that made his chest tighten in a weird way- a way that hurt and made it hard to breath but it still felt- <em>nice</em>. Like he was important at last to someone.</p><p>He never thought a random failed pickpocket attempt would make that happen before now.</p><p>Strange how the world worked, really.</p><p>“Of course, your so-called thievery skills need some work.”</p><p>What. Hugo’s eyes snapped back forward and this time he couldn't stop the indigent squawk at the audacity of such words. He was a <em>fine</em> thief thank you very much! “Says the woman that still hasn't gotten her pouch back!”</p><p>“..Hm? What pouch..? I don’t see any pouch on you…”</p><p>Oh. Hugo blinked, and shifted his weight slightly at her words, suddenly the words were dead on his tongue at the realization, and his movements became just a bit more rushed.</p><p>Just like that, Hugo’s hands came up empty, and when he looked back up towards the woman, she had an actual smirk painted on her face, the pouch dangling from a finger as if that's where it belonged. Hugo supposed it <em>did</em> belong there, technically speaking.</p><p>“Oh… You mean <em>this</em> pouch?”</p><p>What were those words he’s heard so much before during moments similar to this..? Because wow did Hugo suddenly understand the need for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked this one! I DO plan to have a few more chapters or so with the point of views of both Hugo and Donella since their relationship is the focus!!<br/>I'm still super new to this writing thing, but I plan to come out with more over time and thanks for giving this new writer and this little fanfic a chance too !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. AUTHOR NOTE - Rewriting/Reworking Story and the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello anyone who might come across this very small little story!!</p><p>This update is just to let you guys know that this story and it's concept is not abandoned, and is in fact being reworked!! </p><p>Originally this was just going to be a bit of a Drabbles series,a warm up of sorts to help me get used to writing fanfiction and joining in something new that I care about- writing that first chapter was my first attempt in genuinely writing and posting something I wanted to share with others and show my love in this way!!</p><p>Now, I definitely want to continue to do that- and have been planning and reworking this story to make something better, and making it entirely its own unique creation! After all, that's what writing and telling these stories is all about, and I'm very excited to try my best to tell the stories I want to tell, this one and anything I create in the future! And I do have lots of plans I can't wait to share eventually with you all !!</p><p>Thank you, and I can't wait to share more with you all in the future ahead &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First meeting!! I'm a little nervous about this, since I'm new to the Varian and the Seven Kingdoms fandom- but I'm excited to be a part of it and offer this as my first official contribution to it! I love exploring character relationships, and Hugo and Donella is the one I happened to hyperfixate on for the moment-</p><p>I'm not sure how much I will end up writing between these two, but I do think that their dynamics and relationship with one another is something very.. important? After all, why is Hugo so attached to Donella and- why does Donella supposedly treat Hugo the way she does?<br/>Additionally, I just want to get a better grasp on these characters, because sharp witted and sassy characters are not my strong suit (If you couldn't tell) and overall dialogue is also not my forte, so hopefully I can improve to by just doing something small like this!</p><p>Anyways I rambled far too much, but I hope you guys enjoy it! I hope to do more for this fandom for the future, because it seems so wonderful- maybe hop on some of that Varian and Hugo content in the future once I get a better grasp on all these characters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>